tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Rider
Jade Rider is a Rider from the Team Jade of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate / Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Saint Nicholas is a saint of Christian and Catholic culture worshiped and recognized for his acts of charity, being the patron saint of sailors, merchants, archers, repentant thieves, children, brewers, moneylenders and students. Also known as Nicoláu de Bari, little is known about his historical life, as his accounts were only discovered after his death, which eventually generated several stories involving his image, some involving a more legendary and mythical figure. It is said that he was born of aristocratic parents in the city of Patra in ancient Turkey. One of his first and most famous incidents is the case where he targeted three prostitution girls, where their father, after losing his fortune, could not pay them a Dowry, so they would live single and have to surrender to prostitution. Nicholas found out about him, and for three nights he would go to the front of the man's house and throw a bag of money out the window at night, and upon waking the man would find the bag without knowing whose it was. On the third day, the man managed to catch Nicoláu in the act, and falling to his knees before him, he cries and thanks Nicoláu's act, which only asks him not to tell anyone about what happened. Another of his reported cases is when he saved three innocent soldiers from execution for a bribe to those responsible for the execution. Among other more fanciful reports, it is said that he has already calmed a storm at sea, and that he has already cut down a tree possessed by a demon. Among other acts of charity, his act that puts him as "Santa Claus" is his act of giving money to the poor as gifts, and the fact that in the middle age, on the night of December 5, children received a gift. in his name, and after the Protestant Reformation, the custom of worshiping other saints was abolished, but Martin Luther propagated the act of gifting children as a popular act, thus maintaining the tradition, but this time in the name of Jesus Christ, but as Saint Nicholas as the presenter. Santa is a legendary figure and known around the world as an old man who presents children on Christmas Eve night around the world, being an icon and one of the most famous legends in the world. Her legendary figure has several versions and several people who would be the "Santa Claus", but she had its beginning, and its inspiration, in Saint Nicoláu, but with part of its legend having connection with the Germanic god Wodan, associated with the event. pagan Yule, who led the so-called "Wild Hunt" during the reverse. Appearance Having its historical essence mixed with the legendary figure of Santa Claus, he adopts the legendary and figurative features in his appearance. He is a man of about 80 years old, very tall and very fat, having a white skin, a curly white hair and a big curly white beard that ends up covering his mouth and falling to his belly, also having a "potato nose", blue eyes and thick eyebrows. He wears an open shirt of dark red wool, having at its edges a pile of white wool, mainly at the edges of the neck, being a large blouse that goes down to the heels. Underneath this shirt, he wears a red T-shirt with several black, ball-shaped details, and in his hands he wears black gloves. He wears red pants similar to his shirt, with black and large boots with a gold buckle on each. He wears a red cap with a white wool ball at the end, and on his chest a red ribbon runs down from his shoulder to waist height, and on his back he carries a large red bag. He wears a large golden staff with a bell in the center, which is the staff that calls his mount, which is a large red and gold sleigh pulled by three large and imposing brown reindeers, which is a flying sleigh. Personality Jade Rider is a very nice and kind man, being upbeat with all his mates, always making jokes and things that try to cheer up the saddest. He loves snow, children, parents, people who believe in God and Christ, acts of charity and giving, yet he doesn't show that he hates anything. He does believe that everyone has the right to have a life-saving salvation, regardless of whether he is a good person, a bad person, an animal, or even a demon. He does not really show grudge, and even in battle, showing no mercy against evil opponents, he always fights by showing respect, and by showing that death will take him to a better place, without pain, suffering and sadness. Role Invoked about the Rider class in this kind of Holy Grail War, he acts as one of the most powerful members of the Jade team, perhaps just behind Jade Lancer and Jade Berserker. He always goes into the fight primarily for a conversation where both sides can come together and discover the secrets of this war, but nonetheless shows interest in having a little fun in battle, even if in a more friendly manner initially. Abilities Jade Rider is a spirit that due to its legendary figure popularity, eventually acquired a gigantic power. It is literally the representation and embodiment of Christmas, all the ideology, culture, attitude and motive behind this tradition. As a heroic spirit, he can fight both physically and remotely, can ride anything in order to accomplish his goal, can cast spells involving the ice and snow element, and has an arsenal of possibilities for better combat. Because of his belief and his figure, he has acquired a pseudo-deity, not really being considered a deity, but someone who represents as much or more than many real deities, a world icon, and because his figure is so representative, any anything that they try to do to blacken it or distort it will be useless, for Christmas magic is something that is in its existence, magic that is bigger and more significant than anything else. Passive Skills * Riding - EX * Item Construction (False) - EX * Divinty (False) - EX * Magic Resistance - EX Skills * Saint's Gift (True) - EX : Inside his red sack he carries on his back, he can take a gift that acts in response to the will and desires of whoever he wants, or the complete opposite, giving enemies gifts that react to things he would never want, such as deadly bombs, bombs, elemental explosions, magic beasts and poisons of the most deadly types. Basically, there are no limits to things that can come from these gifts, and the greater the will, the greater the effect of the gift, as a simple cure for someone with minor injuries, even a blessing that heals disease and lost limbs for those. that need more. * Christmas Killing Method (True) '''- EX : '''Jade Rider aims to always complete his work to the best of his ability, no matter the way. Using the gifts he can remove from the red bag on his back, he can also use them for personal use, and can remove all types of weapons from the gifts, from normal weapons such as knives, pistols, sword, to weapons. more powerful as batlah axes used by large barbarians, and even treasures of other heroes, however prescient they may be in more desperate situations to come out. Using these weapons, he can adore their combat style and assimilate with his own, having fighting technique with each weapon he draws, and possessing high caliber physical combat methods. * Snow Burst - A+ : Jade Rider has an absurdly large amount of internal mana, and adopting the figure of Santa Claus having greater fame and worldwide recognition on Snow days, he adopts the Snow element as his own element. It can create snow blasts, giant snowballs, manipulate snow in various shapes and forms of attack, create snow golems, and more. Basically, it is a skill that acts a little differently than a Snow element Mana Burts. * Santa's Helpers - EX : One of Santa's best-known things is the so-called "Santa's Helpers," who are green-clad elves and elves who work in his factory, producing gifts for obedient children throughout the year, and noting the name of the bad children. He is able to summon these elves and goblins from magic seals and in large quantities, commanding them to do his bidding. He can make them hide and analyze the enemy, observe the terrain and conditions imposed on the site, shake gifts at enemies, assist allies with healing gifts and skill enhancements as the elves fight beside them, increasing the number of people in your favor in battle. Even with low elf physical status (STR: D- / AGL: D / END: D-), they in large numbers become a very troublesome team due to the various weapons of different types used and Jade Rider strategies. Noble Pantasm Jade Rider has two Noble Phantasms * Happy Night (Anti-World Noble Phantasm) '- EX : The materialization of his legend where he delivers gifts to every child in the world in just one night. He summons his sleigh and acquires an EX speed parameter during the process, having a wholly immeasurable speed, and with each place he passes, his sled's tracks drop present, where the effect differs in the same way as his ability. Saint's Gift, where the Anti-World rank is due to his use of his purpose for combat, a pro-world ability being used against himself, while causing relief to those in need, an unparalleled destruction that spreads throughout The definition of world. This Noble Phantasm can only be worn during a single night, and only when transitioning from Saturday to Sunday. * '''Krampus (Anti-Evil Noble Phantasm) '- A+ : Krampus was a half-goat-half demon, accompanying the mythological figure of Saint Nicholas. While Saint Nicholas was a good man, who presented good children, Krampus was his counterpart, where he punished bad children with things they did not want, or even devoured. Krampus has the appearance of a half-goat demon about ten meters tall and bipedal. He had curly downturned horns, red eyes, goat's hooves on his paws, extremely sharp and large claws on his hands, a snake's tail, his whole body with hair as black as the shadows, and his hands and feet were on each other, rusty and bloodstained steel chains. When summoning it, '''Jade Rider has no complete control of the creature, which has high parameters (STR: A + / AGL: A ++ / END: A / MAN: B), and has control over the ice and its currents, which he can manipulate them freely without limitations. Krampus has in itself an effect of having its strength and power to have an even greater effect on those with Evil alignment, being, even if a necessarily evil monster, is still one that fights the evil.